Your Biggest Mistake
by Lunarlock
Summary: So basically Prince Natsu finds a peasant Lucy in an archery field practicing archery, and after seeing her many failed attempts he takes her to the palace to train. Soon love starts to bloom between them and Lucy gets pregnant. What events unfold afterward no one was prepared for. Read to find out. (Sorry if this is to fast) Rated T for curse words...
1. Prologue

**Your Biggest Mistake**

 **A/N: Soooo after a long time I finally managed to pull this off! And in case you were wondering there is going to be evil Lisanna in this the answer is yes, for those craving for burns and lots of drama! No OP Lucy. This is a Kingdom AU with pop music and magic because I'm weird. Hiro Mashima owns everything the only thing I own is the plot of this.**

 **~ Erzascarlet67**

 **Prologue (What happened that day)**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy woke up with a start and realized she was in front of Natsu in the throne room drenched in water.

"Wha-" she began.

"SILENCE! Tell me, Lucy Heartfilia, is the child you bear really my child?" He boomed.

"Of course Your Majesty! Whom else would I have bed with?" She asked, confused as to why Natsu was asking this.

"Then explain why you were alone in a room with Prince Loke!"

"He was giving me tips on how to take care of my body if I were to be pregnant because I'm a celestial mage," she stated.

"LIES! FILTHY LIES! LISANNA TOLD ME SHE SAW LOKE KISS YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"But-"

"YOU, LUCY HEARTFILIA, ARE TO NEVER STEP INTO THE PALACE AGAIN! YOU ARE NOW DEMOTED TO THE OUTER RANKS OF THE KINGDOM!'

"What!? Why? Why?!" Lucy exclaimed, starting to cry.

"You heard him! I saw you kiss prince Loke. Now be a good bitch and get out like he told you too, whore," Lisanna said, venom dripping from her words.

Lucy shot Lisanna a glare. As soon as that happened, her tears stopped.

To the people in the room, it seemed like the tears froze on her face. But in truth what happened was inside Lucy, her sadness and feelings of injustice had turned into anger and hatred.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT ME GONE SO BADLY I'LL GO!" She yelled.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said, standing up and taking out a golden key.

With a blinding flash a female dressed in a maiden's outfit, broken hand cuffs on either hand, and pink hair came from the ground.

Now this was a surprise to the people in the room. They all thought Lucy only had 3 silver keys.

But now, hanging on her belt, there were 3 silver keys and 10 golden ones.

"Now, you can't lie Princess Lucy... or should I say, _Lucy_. You stole those keys because you were so weak. You only had 3 silver ones!" Lisanna proclaimed with a victorious grin on her face.

"Actually Lisanna, if you knew a thing or two about celestial contracts you would know that if I stole these keys Virgo wouldn't have come out for me," Lucy said pointing and motioning to Virgo and her keys.

"Hime, What do you need?" Virgo interrupted.

"Oh, Virgo! I need some pain medicines, THAT, and a trip THERE," Lucy stated.

"On it, Hime," Virgo said.

"SHE'S NOT THE PRINCESS ANYMORE!" Lisanna screamed.

Virgo gave a small laugh.

"I know that," she said before drilling through the floor and coming right back with a suitcase and 2 more cases, one shaped in a oblong half moon shape and the other shaped like a rolled up yoga mat with stalagmites coming out the top.

"Oh yeah traitor Lucy, one more piece of information. I'm replacing YOU with Lisanna as my bride to be," Natsu said.

"Ok," Lucy said. "'King Natsu', you're now officially off the line for king since Lisanna isn't pregnant."

"Your child still belongs to my family whether you like it or not," Natsu said firmly.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I even married you," Lucy replied.

"I don't care. It still belongs to my family," Natsu persisted.

"Actually, technically the child belongs to her because you aren't willing to pay for their expenses," Princess Erza added.

"By the way, why don't I show you a magic trick, before I go back to square one," Lucy took out two more golden keys. "Force Closure, Gate of the Lion Loke and Gate of the Sheep Aries!"

Prince Loke and Princess Aries both disappeared in a puff of white smoke and a flash of gold.

Natsu sat there dumbfounded.

"Thus, your statement of me cheating is null," Lucy announced.

"This isn't over yet, Lucy. One day you will bow before me and clean my shoes with your spit!" Lisanna hissed.

"And when the day finally comes for me to come back, your fantasy might not last as long as you'd like," Lucy replied calmly

Then Lucy and Virgo disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Natsu wondering whether he made the right choice.

 **THE END**

(Please Read the author's note it's IMPORTANT)

 **A/N: Thank you for your support on my last story and now I'm already here! Because of you guys! I will also like to give my sister Purity Ruined credit for helping me edit this story! So the people in the room I was referring to might be confusing so here they are. Note that they are all competing for the king's spot. The names with x s surrounding them mean they aren't there anymore. And all the other royals down there besides Natsu and Lisanna gave Lucy a warm farewell and a promise to someday meet again.I'm also very sorry if the changes happened too fast I will try to improve on that next chapter. And I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

 **Princess Erza & Prince Jellal**

 **Prince Gray & Princess Juvia**

 **Princess Mira & Prince Laxus**

 **Prince Natsu & XPrincess LucyX Princess Lisanna**

 **XPrince Loke & Princess AriesX**

 **Prince Gajeel & Princess Levy**

 **Guards, Guards, more guards.**

 **~Erzascarlet67**


	2. The Plan

A/N: I haven't updated in awhile but please forgive me .. So since school already started I might go on Hiatus (When an author doesn't post for a while) but since I was on a break why not take the chance to up date? Oh aaanndd...before I forget Happy Belated Christmas and New Year *throws cookies* *Smack's Natsu on the head* that idiot never learns... Soooo without further ado... Let's get started! (Review if you know who I got that from ;))

 ** _17 year time skip..._**

In a small cottage in a riff between 2 kingdoms, a neutral area lived 1 mother and 2 children..

 **Nashi P.O.V**

"Nashi, come help me out! Lucas, get off of your gaming lacrima!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, yes mom," Nashi said, running out the house while folding an apron.

She bent down to help her mother weed the small vegetable garden her mother had planted during her first few days back on Earthland after labor. Of course, the plants were tainted with just the barest amount of celestial magic to make them grow faster as well as to give them healing properties. This was how her hardworking mother made money to raise them.

"Go call your brother," Lucy said. "He really needs some fresh air and his butt needs to be off of his bed by the time we are done weeding this mess."

"OK, LUCAS! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF YOUR BED!" Nashi yelled.

"SHUT UP, FAGGOT!" Lucas retorted.

(A/N: The original meaning for faggot was 'bundle of sticks' so yea)

"MOM IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR GAMING LACRIMA IF YOU'RE NOT OFF YOUR BED BY THE TIME WE ARE DONE WEEDING!" Nashi shot back.

"I'LLBERIGHTTHERE!" Lucas yelled hurriedly.

Lucy and Nashi laughed at Lucas's love for his dear lacrima.

Nashi sighed and shook her head. Even though they were twins and both were born at the same time (ouch!), their mother babied him a lot more.

Probably because he was incapable of taking care of taking care of himself, as proven by, well...himself. When Lucy and Nashi went to the kingdom of their father to sell fruits and vegetables from their garden, he managed to make the house look like a hurricane went through it. Dirty laundry was everywhere, the lights were broken, liquids from who-knows-what were on the floor, broken china plates and silverware littered the floor, and, the funniest of them all...

Lucas dangling from the turning ceiling fan by his shirt, sleeping soundly.

For one whole week Lucas ran away from Nashi whenever Nashi walked past in fear of her telling them what happened. Of course, it never happened. Although there was still one question left unanswered: how did Lucas wind up on the ceiling fan? He was much too short! Well, besides that he was also a complete moron, so perhaps it was understandable.

"I'll go help Lucas cook," Nashi said.

"Alright, dear," Lucy replied.

As Nashi and Lucas cooked dinner, they heard something they thought they would never hear again. Their mother was singing. It had been 12 years since they had last heard their mother sing. The last time was when they were 5.

She still remembered the lyrics.

This is gospel for the fallen ones

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies

From pieces of broken memories

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds

But they haven't seen the best of us yet

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

This is gospel for the vagabonds,

Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards

Confessing their apostasies

Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world

And bury me alive

'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

[4x]

(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

"Is she sin-" Lucas started.

"Yes," Nashi interrupted, drawing in a breath.

This time Lucas was the first one to break out of the trance.

"Let's get cooking," he said.

"Oh! Yeah, right... cooking." Nashi was clearly startled out of her trance, turning back to the food.

 _ **Dinner time..**_

"Umm, Mom? Why are you so happy today?" Nashi asked.

"Oh! It's just a letter your father wrote 2 years ago. I just got it now," Lucy replied.

"What did our jerk of a father write?" Lucas looked mad.

"Well, he said he wanted me back..."

"Mom! That's 2 years ago! Who knows what has changed since then?" Nashi said, exasperated.

Even though they had never met their father, the stories of what their father had done to their mother has left quite the bad image. The stories were, of course, told by their mother's celestial spirits, who came around without their mother's permission to check on her. But thinking about it now, wouldn't it have been easier to summon a celestial spirit to look after her brother in the first place?

"We can always hope right?" Lucy said.

"Well, let's just say our grace and eat," Lucas said, putting his hands together.

"Okay." Lucy and Nashi mirrored Lucas's actions as they said their graces and began to eat.

 _ **At The Palace...**_

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

'After that bitch Lucy left Natsu and I's life, everything has been going great. Well, except for the fact that Natsu has only started to show love for me one year ago,' Lisanna thought.

"What are you thinking about, my love? Wrinkles are going to grow on your forehead," Natsu said, stroking Lisanna's hair.

The two were currently cuddling on the couch in a lover's embrace.

"Oh, I was just thinking about 'that bitch', " Lisanna replied.

"Oh... Lucy..." Natsu's eyes seemed to be looking someplace far away.

At the mention of Lucy's name Lisanna's scowl deepened, if that was possible.

 _(Somewhere outside in at a dining table Lucy sneezed.)_

"Now, now. We don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, do we?" Natsu kissed her forehead. "By the way, our anniversary is in 1 month right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Then we should get preparing. Yajima's still trying to find someone other than Mira to sing for our 17th anniversary. I mean, your sister is good but she keeps singing the same three songs for 16 years. For this 17th anniversary, we should listen to something special."

"That's great news! I just hope the songs are not too happy. I mean, 16 years of the same happy songs can do that to a girl. I feel like listening to something different."

"I'll tell Yajima that via lacrima," Natsu said. Booting up his communication lacrima, he sent the message

"With that done why don't we... Get down to some business." Natsu threw Lisanna onto their bed, smirking as she squealed.

 _ **At The Riff**_

 **Yajima's P.O.V**

He found he was lost. Yajima knew finding the people of the riff wasn't going to be easy but he didn't expect it to be this hard.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Asked a voice, sounding all-too-familiar.

"Princess Lucy!" Yajima exclaimed as he whirled around.

"Ahh, I'm not the princess anymore. What are you doing down here, Yajima?"

"I'm looking for someone from the riff to sing for Natsu and Lisanna's wedding. For some reason Lisanna wants the singer to sing some sadder songs."

"Then can I sing for them?"

"Why of course! But we must have a cover identity so they won't recognize you. I'm asking one favor from you, I can't seem to get myself out of this goddamn place, so would you mind leading me out?"

"I wouldn't mind at all! And how does Lindsey sound as a cover name?"

(A/N: Now Lucy's name is Lindsey)

"That's a great cover! Now let's get the paperwork done and I'm out of here."

 ** _Outside The Riff_**

"Now I just have to tell Natsu that I found someone. I'll tell him it's a mystery guest and that he'll have to wait. He loves surprises, after all. Seeing Lucy will be a fresh shock to Lisanna and Natsu alike. Honestly, how could Natsu, such a bright child, fall right into Lisanna's ploy? Now, I just need to make sure exposing Lucy's identity was a mistake during her performance," Yajima mused.

 **A/N: How was that? I decided that since this story already had a lot of favorites (On my standards because my work isn't very often appreciated) already why not make this chapter super long? So here's your VERY belated christmas present! Also I was done with this a while back but my editor was busy writing her own stories so it took a while. Oh, and review how you feel about Lucy singing for Natsu and Lisanna's anniversary! Btw, Lucy can now use transformation magic! It technically isn't her going OP because in the anime she did try to learn and now she's mastered it in my story! XD ~Erzascarlet67**

 **Purity Ruined speaking! Haha, so sorry for taking so long to edit this! I hope I at least did a decent job editing! (I think I've grown better at this editing business... did I?) Heehee, I know I haven't really been active lately. I've been falling in and out of so many fandoms, but I'll try my best to get back into the Fairy Tail fandom!**

 **P.S. I realized this is my first author's note in this story, I hope I'm not taking away my sister's thunder! Oh gosh, why is my author's note so long?**

 **P.P.S. I have not updated my own story for what, a year now? Please don't expect much! I'm worried I'll disappoint! I'm embarrassed I posted it now, especially since I've grown older and it's just... . ~Pure**


	3. UPDATE! GOOD NEWS!

So as most of my readers know, I've been on a huge haitus. I'm talking 1-2 years.

In all honesty I just lost the will to write, but I've decided that today is the day where I start getting back into the groove of things.

I've been editing and revising the story so there are some **MINOR CHANGES** , I repeat **MINOR**. Nothing too dramatic but feel free to go back to reread the 2 chapters that are up.

I've been off of fanfiction for so long I lost all touch of the functions so I'm working that out.

And finally I will be working on updating this story. Please don't brush this off as "just another authors note".

Most people are on summer break right now but I have a summer job at the family business so updates might come in chunks and pieces. You've been warned.

But I can promise this next update will be longer than my usual.

~Lunarlock (YES I CHANGED MY GOD DAMNED NAME!)

Ehem, I thank those that have stayed with me throughout this long as- *cough* I mean long haitus.

Have a good day!


	4. Prep Week 1

**A/N: I realized the fatal mistake of taking a break because I almost forgot my own writing style...whoops, anyways I would like to thank RandomAnimeNerd for giving me ideas. Because she did that me and my sister (A.K.A my beta) managed to get back on track with this story. So make sure to check out her stories, she has some pretty decent ideas on her page too. My apologies for taking so long to update, life is treating me like it's personal punching bag...anyhow, thank you for staying patient and waiting for this long overdue update. This was ready a while ago but my editor is lazy .-. hope you enjoyed this un betaed story!**

 **Week 1, Day 1**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

'Nashi and Lucas will love this rabbit I caught,' Lucy thought to herself, making her trek out of the forest and back to her home.

 **At the cottage**

"I'm back!" Lucy said as she pushed open her door.

"WELCOME HOME MOM!" Nashi and Lucas yelled at the same time.

"And…guess what I got!" Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Duck!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No," Lucy shook her head.

"A goose?" Nashi guessed.

"No, it's a...RABBIT!" Lucy exclaimed joyfully holding her catch out in front of her and putting it on the table.

"I'll go and dress the meat," Nashi volunteered.

"Why would you need to dress up meat?" Lucas asked, genuinely confused.

"It means I'm going to prepare the meat, idiot." Nashi was mildly annoyed at her idiotic brother.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT IF YOU WERE GOING TO PREPARE IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Lucas suddenly yelled.

"WHY YOU-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy shouted.

Calming down somewhat, she continued. "Nashi, prepare the meat. Lucas, go water the garden."

"Yes, Mom," both muttered grudgingly.

'They both remind me so much of Natsu and Gray... Natsu...' Lucy shook her head and smiled.

'Now I need to think about what to wear…'

"MOM!"

"Huh? What happened Nashi?" Lucy said worried.

"Uh...Lucas burned the plants….?"

"He what?!"

"He burned...the plants….."

Lucy was quick to pull on her shoes while she went outside to check the damage of the allegedly burned garden. Once she got outside she saw Lucas frantically trying to put out the fire...by pouring oil on it.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Nashi ran over and delivered a swift kick to Lucas's...erm goods….

"Calm down Nashi!" Lucy ran over and check on Lucas. "Are you ok?"

"No," Lucas groaned.

"Nashi! Say sorry to your brother! I still want my grandchildren!" Lucy wailes.

"Sorry.." Nashi mumbles as she tries, but fails to contain her laughter.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo popped out of the ground, and bows.

"It's been a long time since you've called me out, hime." Virgo states.

"Ah, sorry about that. Life has been hectic since I've left the spirit world...do you think you could help fix the garden? Lucas has been running...amok."

(A/N, Lucy hasn't aged much since she was staying in the spirit world, so to speak she is younger than Lisanna mwahahahaha. Pure: But then she's younger than Natsu too, isn't that pedo- Me: MOVING ON!)

"As you wish, Hime"

 **Week 1, Day 2**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"My Lord, we need to get you fitted for a suit for your anniversary!" A maid stated politely entering the throne room.

"But it's such a drag…" Said King drawled.

"But-"

"I guess I have no choice huh?"

Rising to his full height Natsu started following after the maid to the royal seamstress. As soon as he entered the room he saw Lisanna half naked in only her bra and panties.

"Kyah!" She squealed cutely.

 **(A/N, I know, I'm sorry, I'm cringing.)**

"Oh, Lisanna, I guess I'll wait outside..."

"Oh, I really don't mind if it's you Natsu..." Lisanna murmurs as she proceeds to wrap her arms around his arm pushing his arm in between her D-cupped breasts.

"Not now Lisanna," Natsu sighs.

"Oh...alright.." She says dejectedly.

"Later ok?"

"Really?!" She says immediately snapping out of her depressed mood.

"Really," Natsu says smiling.

With that he left the room.

'I wonder what Lucy's up to...'

 **At The cottage**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Nashi, Lucas come down to the dining room, we need to talk."

"Hmm...?" Nashi mumbles as she stumbles her way into the living room still in a slightly sleepy haze.

"What is it mom.." Lucas asks as he tries not to tumble down the stairs.

"So...I got an offer from an old friend at the palace.."

"Mmhmm..."

"He asked me to sing for Natsu's annual anniversary party, that celebrates the joining of him and Lisanna." (A/N, Not in the naughty way you dirty readers!)

"OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Nashi and Lucas yelled, both suddenly very much awake.

Lucy sighed, "Let me finish, I want you two to join me on the stage..a family performance of sorts..."

"That doesn't sound half bad..." Nashi murmurs.

"I don't think you should go mom, what would happen if your cover was blown? I mean we both know you can use transformation magic but there are magic cancelling objects out there." Lucas points out.

"Whoa Lucas sounds smart for once!"

"Shut it!"

 **Week 1, Day 3**

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

"Get your fat ass over here Lucas!" Nashi yells while chasing Lucas around the house while carrying a a cushion of pins, a roll of measuring tape, some fabric and a pen.

"Mmmooommmm! Nashi's trying to kill me!" Lucas yells scrambling over the couch to his life preserver, Lucy.

"Now, now Lucas. We need to get you fitted and I have my hands full with designing Nashi's attire." Lucy chides.

"What about your celestial spirits?!" Lucas was desperate to get away from the reanimation of the devil himself.

"Ahh, Virgo insisted on helping with my outfit and is currently finding the materials for our costumes...so to speak all my spirits are either collecting materials or working on designing"

"I don't have a choice do I….?" Lucas's soul was practically running away from his body.

 **At the palace...**

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

Lisanna was practically steaming, her attempt at seducing Natsu had failed miserably when he brushed her off.

'How could he?! After all that trouble I went through to convince the seamstress that sharing the same fitting room wouldn't be a problem! '

"I'll just have to find another way," She murmurs out loud.

"What way?" The seamstress questions.

"Oh, I said that out loud? Silly me, I meant another way to surprise Natsu! You know how much he loves surprises!" Lisanna said with a fake smile.

"How sweet of you to do that for our lord!" The seamstress praises.

"I just want to do everything I can to make him forget about that bit- I mean happy...I just want to do everything I can to make him happy," Lisanna said stumbling over her own words.

"Well we're done with your measurements, may you please call our lord over to the fitting rooms?" The seamstress inquired politely, pretending she didn't hear Lisanna's slip up.

Everyone in the kingdom knew about the scandal, the gold digger peasant was cheating on the very one that brought her from rags to riches. Of course many had kept their strong faith in their would be queen, for she had a heart of gold; they didn't believe she would do that. Many of the palace maids had also noticed Lisanna's infatuation with the king and her dislike towards Lucy, so they had their doubts and opinions of the scandal. They always made sure to keep their discussions behind closed doors because, a few years ago a maid was executed for 'speaking ill of their new queen'.

 **Week 1, Day 4**

 **Nashi's P.O.V**

After the mayhem that was finding Lucas's measurements, Nashi was relaxing on the couch. She was currently browsing through a magazine and wondering why her father sent a letter asking for her mother back, when he was the one that kicked her out in the first place? Or was there a third element? If there was a third factor...was her father really that stupid?

"UGH" She groaned, pulling at her hair. The chain of thoughts was giving her a headache.

"Whoa, you ok?" Lucas asked, he was walking past only to hear his dear twin groaning in frustration.

"I was thinking," Nashi replies sighing.

"Whoa did it hurt? Do you have a headache?" Lucas asked, not missing a beat.

"Be quiet!"

Nashi ran over her thoughts with Lucas and they ended up in a deep discussion that was interrupted when Lucy came into the room.

"Children...our costumes are ready!" Lucy exclaims joyfully.

"Wait, how did they do it so fast?" Lucas asks.

"Idiot, time runs slower in the celestial world. To them it probably only seemed like 2 hours." Nashi states, exasperated at her twins stupidity.

"Shut up!"

"Kids!"

"Yes mom…"

"Ok, let's see how they look," Lucy pushed the articles of clothing at the pair nudging them in the direction of the two bathrooms.

A few minutes passed before Lucas appeared, he was wearing a cream colored overcoat on top of a plain white button down along with traditional black dress pants and shoes. .

"Uhh is this suppose to happen?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"This." To prove his point he performed a spin, mid turn the suit changes into a black button down with a patterned grey vest with a black tie. The bottoms didn't change.

"Oh that, yes I requested it so we didn't have to go through the trouble of going off stage to change. You have one more outfit by the way."

"Really?" Lucas turned one more time, this time his overcoat was blue along with his dress pants and tie. His dress shirt and shoes stayed the traditional black and white color.

"Neat right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Uhmm...how does this look...?"

Nashi walked into the room wearing a white top and a beige skirt along with knee high black boots.

"It looks great! Do a spin!" Lucy said encouragingly.

Spinning Nashi's outfit slowly morphed into a traditional school uniform with mary janes and knee high socks.

"Whoa, wha-,"

"Haha, I found out before you! When you turn your outfit changes and we have three!"

"Shut up!" That being said she spun one more time.

This time her outfit morphed into a white A-line dress with rainbow accents, a white headband was also put in her hair.

"Whoa...this looks amazing!"

"You guys did an amazing job!" Lucy exclaimed turning to her celestial spirits.

"We will not leave until we see you wearing our creations hime-sama" Virgo states in a firm voice that meant no wa not going to be an answer.

"Uh..ok then," Lucy says sweat dropping.

 **Week 1, Day 5**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

She somehow managed to persuade her spirits to let her rest for a day before the 'dress rehearsal'.

"Honestly, they're so high maintenance. It's one dress rehearsal." Lucy sighs.

"Trial 1: Lucy's costume," Leo calls.

Lucy stepped out with a rustic, scrap metal look. She then proceeded to do a turn which morphed her costume to one that is similar to Nashi's second second outfit. The third turn brought her to a back sweetheart dress that ended mid thigh, to compliment a black tiara was placed on her head.

"You look great hime-sama,"

"Heh, not bad for someone that can't even get a boyfriend,"

"You look amazing, baby!"

"Beautiful as always my princess,"

"Nice body!"

"Looking good, ebi"

"Y-you look amazing, I'm sorry!"

"As beautiful as my poems,"

"You look good, mushi-mushi"

"Gorgeous, piri piri!"

The rest of the dress rehearsal went by without a hitch.

 **At the palace...**

 **? P.O.V**

'Heh, two more weeks until the second honeymoon. I won't fail this time...Brain-sama…'


End file.
